


黑化车

by HXS



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HXS/pseuds/HXS
Summary: 黑化铁，食用愉快





	黑化车

　 Ned发现Peter谈恋爱的那件事纯属意外，那天他们在篮球场里拍打着球说说笑笑。两个人嬉闹着玩着一对一，他在抢球的时候不小心扯开了Peter的领口，随即他看到那片干净漂亮的锁骨底下，藏在短袖衬衫里的部分布满了密密麻麻的青紫。他震惊的一时忘记了争抢的动作，那个时候他还没往那方面去想，他第一个反应是担心Peter是不是受人欺负了，遭受了校园暴力什么的，然而在他拉着好友的手臂焦急的询问的时候，Peter焦急的冲着他做了个嘘声的动作，随即脸红到了耳朵尖儿。他才意识到那是另一种意义上的伤。

　　Ned对此有些不可置信，他觉得他们是最好的朋友——可是他甚至连好友什么时候谈恋爱了都不知道，这无疑让他那一直也不怎么坚强的内心有些受伤。但他还是强打起精神询问起了这件事。

　　“所以你谈恋爱了是吗？”胖胖的好友好奇地询问道，“对方是个Alpha吗？应该是吧，看起来……他的占有欲真是让人够呛。”

　　“是，是个Alpha。”Peter结结巴巴的说道，“占有欲……还，还好吧。”

　　Ned怀疑的看着他，毕竟那么大面积的几乎让人误以为是受伤的吻痕，可不是还好两个字就能说得过去的。

　　Peter对此有些含糊其辞，他看上去不想在这个问题上跟好友分享太多。

　　“好吧……那你让他标记你了吗？”Ned有些担心的问道，他是个Bata，闻不到信息素的味道，这也就是为什么他到现在才发现Peter谈恋爱了的原因。毕竟标记是很严重的事，和普通的不能确定未来的恋爱关系不一样。

　　而Peter犹豫了一下，最终点了点头。

　　Ned用一种你真他妈是疯了的表情看着他。

　　“嘿……别这样。”Peter有些无奈，他试图为自己的恋人辩解，“我们，额，我们之间关系很稳定，而且他早就提出结婚了但是我一直没有同意……”

　　“为什么不同意？”Ned看起来极为痛心，“难道你不爱他？ 那你干嘛让他标记你？别说什么因为你还没毕业之类的蠢话，咱们身边分化后标记结婚的人早就一抓一大把了。”

　　“不，也不是。”Peter有些支支吾吾，“我只是还不想。”

　　“我只是……我很爱他，我可以向上帝发誓我爱他，我知道他也爱我，我们之间的感情没什么问题，他对我很好，但是，有时候，有时候我还是会有些……”

 

　　“有些……有些害怕。”

 

　　　　

　　Peter在交叉路口与好友道别，两人走向截然不同的方向。他今天因为社团活动的原因离开的很晚，天色已经完全暗下来了，道路旁的暖黄色灯光初亮，带着几分没睡醒一般的晦暗不明。

　　Peter背着单肩包，顺着昏暗的灯光走回他的公寓。转过拐角的巷子的时候，他不出意外的看到了一个倚在墙上的身影。

　　虽然他早就预料到男人会出现在这里，但是当他看到那个身影的时候还是有些泄气，他走到棕发的男人身边，看起来十分无奈，“我已经发过讯息说会很晚回来了，你在这里等了几个小时？”

　　“两个，三个？”Tony随口说道，他看起来对这个问题不怎么在意，“我没想到你说的很晚会晚到这个地步，你要是再晚来一会我就要冲进你的学校看看你究竟在里面做什么了。”

　　“我还能做什么？只是社团活动。”Peter不满的说，“你没必要在外面等我这么久，况且被别人看到也很不好，我并不想因为这种事再登上报纸的头条——”

　　男人没等他说完，他伸出手把喋喋不休的男孩儿拉进了巷子里，这里并不算是什么隐秘的地方，连昏暗都算不上，巷尾斑驳的墙壁上甚至还挂着一盏昏黄的灯。他随手把男孩儿的背包摘下来扔在地上，手指就顺着男孩儿宽松的衬衫下摆摸进那片光滑的脊背。

　　“做，做什么。”男孩儿有些磕绊的说道，“你不会想在这里吧？你疯了……这里太亮了，有人来怎么办，咱们回去再……”

　　“不会有人来的。”Tony说着，自顾自的把头埋在男孩儿的脖子上，牙齿轻轻的刁起细嫩的皮肉，他沉醉在男孩儿芬芳的气味里。他的手指顺着男孩儿肌肉紧绷的脊背滑到腰间的凹陷。

　　Peter今天穿的是一件紧身的牛仔裤，这给Tony入侵的动作带来了一点小麻烦。男人皱着眉，有些不满的搂紧了男孩儿的腰，愈加肆无忌惮的舔吻着男孩儿的脖颈。

　　“别，别。”Peter哀求道，“别在那么显眼的位置留下痕迹，你答应过的。”

　　Tony对他的哀求充耳不闻，他一只手隔着牛仔裤爱抚着男孩儿性器的轮廓，他手下的东西与其主人所表现出的情况正相反，它兴奋而灼热，已经慢慢充血勃起了。棕发的男人野兽一般的用牙齿轻轻的撕扯着Peter颈间的皮肉，随即又松开，转而顺着肌肉的纹理一路舔吻向上到男孩儿的耳后，那里是Peter最敏感的地方。

　　Peter无法自抑的仰起头，黏腻的水声充斥在他的耳畔，每次Tony的舌尖划过他的敏感带，他的脊背都划过一阵令人战栗的酥麻，他控制不住的双腿发软，只能紧紧抱住面前的人才不至于软倒在地上。而Tony明显享受他的这种依赖。

　　“Tony……我们回去吧，别在这里，回去你做什么都行。”Peter的声音带了点儿哭腔。看起来他真的对于现在的处境十分不安，可惜他面前的人并没有被这样的示弱打动，他的动作愈加放肆，以至于显得有些冷酷。爱抚男孩儿性器的动作也更加用力，男孩儿发出了低低的呜咽。

　　“其实你喜欢这样吧。”Tony在他耳边轻轻的问道，“为什么不承认？说你其实喜欢在这里被我操，喜欢可能被人看见你淫乱的样子——你底下已经很湿了对吗？”

　　这些下流的悄悄话让Peter感到极为难堪，他摇着头，手指插进爱人的发丝后难耐的绞紧，可是他的确是从男人抚慰的动作中感受到了极大的快感。

　　“Tony。”男孩儿不安的看着头顶的那盏灯，“我们，我们就到这里行吗，剩下的回去再继续，我可以帮你用嘴……”

　　“不行，我想在这里，”男人冷酷的拒绝道，“你在这么晚回家的时候没想过会被人拖进巷子里操到流口水吗。”

　　男孩儿的身体抑制不住的战栗起来，然而他自己都分不清这究竟是害怕还是兴奋。Tony凑过去给了他一个咸湿的吻，舌尖划过他的牙关和上颚的每一个敏感带，色情又下流。

　　他停下抚慰男孩儿性器的动作，转而粗鲁的扒开男孩儿腰间的皮带和金属纽扣。牛仔裤被褪到膝盖处，Peter没法抵抗，只能一边近乎无力的回应着男人充满占有欲的吻，一边接受了他的侵犯。

　　男人的手指隔着内裤色情的揉搓着底下弹性十足的软肉，两人的胯部随着这样的动作紧贴在一起，来回摩擦着。Peter隔着厚实的高级西装裤也感受到了Tony的热情。他知道男人是个情场老手，男人的每个动作每次抚慰都能给他带来难以言喻的快感。同时Tony对于他们的每次性爱却又激动而狂热的像个初尝禁果的毛头小子。

　　他的欲望已经被彻底挑起了。他放弃挣扎，转而开始试探着主动解开Tony的衬衣纽扣。他听见男人的低笑，却红着脸没有停手。直到他扒下Tony的衬衫，露出底下宽阔的肩膀和结实的肌肉。Peter着迷的亲吻着男人的胸膛，脖子，在上面留下一个又一个浅淡的痕迹，就像Tony对他做的一样。

　　他的动作充满无序和混乱，毫无技巧可言，纯粹是出于爱和欲望。Tony在这之中所感受到的心理快感远大于生理上的。但这还是让他无可抑制的变得激动起来。他喘息着，手指探索到男孩儿两腿间的地带。那里已经湿乱的一塌糊涂，他的小爱人的身体远比他表现出来的淫乱。Tony毫不怜惜的伸出手揉弄着男孩儿湿润而敏感的穴口，直到Peter哀哀的叫出声。

“你希望我做什么？”Tony明知故问道，“你想让我操你吗？”

男孩儿羞耻的闭上眼睛，他点了点头。可是Tony对他这样的回应并不满意。

“说出来，说你想让我操你，想被我的老二填满。只有诚实的乖孩子才能得到奖励。”

“你……”Peter咬着牙。他的穴口被玩弄的已经完全湿透了，难耐的酸胀感从敏感的穴口蔓延到四肢百骸。他已经站不直了，只能勉强的挂在男人身上。而Tony身上爆发的信息素让他满脑子除了被填满什么都想不了，他们都知道现在停不下来，而男人就是拿捏住了这一点。

“请，请进入我。”Peter红着脸，用了一个在他看来比较婉转的词。这样在男人看来十分没有诚意的行为想当然的没有得到认可。男人往不断流水的花穴里插入了两根手指，毫不留情的抠挖骚弄着敏感的软肉。Peter几乎是立刻就发出了类似于悲鸣的低泣声，他腿软着抱紧面前的爱人，难过的求饶。

　　“Tony，别这么用力，我，我有点疼。”

　　“疼还是舒服？”Tony漫不经心的问着，他像是好奇男孩儿的身体构造一样，又往里面塞入了一个指头，不断地捻弄着敏感的粘膜，他很快找到了想找的那块地方，那个羞涩而神秘的地带。他进入过很多次，那是男孩儿的生殖腔入口。而他的手指刚刚试探着戳刺那里，Peter就受不了的颤抖了起来。难以言喻的酥麻感从背部爬上他的大脑皮层。

　　“舒服，舒服。”男孩儿抱紧了Tony的胳膊，低声乞求道：“拜托别……就，直接进来。”他的眼睛湿漉漉的，眼眶泛红，看起来可怜极了。他一直很怕被玩生殖腔，每次被揉弄这里的时候他都会忍不住的低泣。

　　Tony的眼睛眯了起来，这样可怜兮兮的表情他很熟悉，每次男孩儿被欺负的时候都会露出这样的表情。看起来像是完全承受不住了一样。但是他知道，如果他不理会男孩儿的哀求继续玩下去，男孩儿会紧接着一边哭泣一边高潮，他其实喜欢这种玩法。

　　Tony没有着急着探入Peter的生殖腔，只是思考一样的揉弄着入口，而这个动作就已经让男孩儿觉得过于刺激了，也许是因为他们所处的位置，男孩儿似乎比平时敏感的多。他一面紧张的担心会随时被路过的人发现，一面又要担心Tony会什么时候一时兴起真的突然干进他的生殖腔——并不是说他不喜欢这样，只是这种感觉对他来说真的过于刺激了，他有点担心自己可能真的被操晕过去，虽然Tony的目的可能就是这个。

　　男孩儿舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，他的嘴唇很薄，很多时候一个不经意的表情都会看起来像是在故意抿唇一样。他在Tony还在戳刺他的生殖腔的时候，手指已经努力的搭在了男人的西裤上，他像是终于明白与其接着哀求对方不如做点实际的。如果他不能尽早让Tony改主意，男人可能真的会玩到自己哭着失禁。

　　这个动作做起来并不容易，他的手指因为被玩弄敏感地带的持续快感而发着抖。但他还是喘息着解开了男人的裤子，努力的抚慰着男人的性器。Tony没有制止，也没有停下手中的动作。他跨间怒张的性器显现出他并没有表现出的那么冷静。男孩儿当着Tony的面一根一根的舔湿了自己的指头，就像是在舔男人的肉棒一样，期间他一眨不眨的望着Tony的眼睛，他用沾满津液的手指圈住了男人硕大的龟头，引导着男人看向这个位置。年轻的Omega暧昧又情色的在坚硬充血的肉棱上摩挲着，他能感觉到这个灼热的大家伙在他手中突突跳动。他用拇指指尖轻轻抠弄着马眼，感受着清亮的粘液从中不断地流出。

　　Tony的呼吸逐渐变得粗重，他看着被圈在怀里脸颊通红的男孩儿。

　　即使做着这么下流的手淫动作，Peter看起来依旧是可怜兮兮的无辜，他红着眼眶，溢满泪水的棕色眼睛乞求的直勾勾的看着Tony，只有嘴角那一线晶亮的津液让他看起来说不出的色情。而这个画面终于彻底击溃了Tony的理智。他毫不客气的伸出手制止了男孩儿的撩拨，随即探头在那看起来该死的诱人的嘴唇上啃咬起来。Peter搭上爱人的肩膀，努力的回应着这个激烈的几乎算不上吻的吻，男人随即叼住了他的舌头，牙齿危险的在上面轻磨着，吮吸的他舌尖发麻。在Peter担心他会不会突然咬下去的时候，Tony终于抽出了一直玩弄着肉穴的手指，胯下怒张的性器在尚未闭合的穴口上草草摩擦了几下，就毫不客气的猛地插入了进去。

　　“唔！”Peter发出一声闷哼，他仰起头像是想要逃离钳制，好缓解这样突如其来的刺激，然而Tony伸出手强硬的按住了他的后脑，制止了他的逃离。男人一面像是要把他吞吃入腹一样的撕咬着他的嘴唇，一面慢慢挺动着操干着年轻Omega的肉穴。而男孩儿只能抱紧他肌肉紧绷的肩膀，感受着巨大的快感，随着他的入侵发出哭泣般的呜咽。

　　Tony在发泄完内心的情绪之后终于松开了Peter受虐的嘴唇，他喘息着持续的细密而快速的操干着男孩儿肉穴，伸出手玩弄着男孩儿前胸上嫩红的肉粒。而Peter只能咬着唇，喉间随着男人密集的操干发出呜呜的呻吟，他不敢叫出声，Tony也没有强迫。

　　他假装不满的皱着眉，揽紧年轻Omega的腰身，欣赏着男孩儿满脸通红的动情模样，“你刚才犯规了知道吗？”Peter摇了摇头，没有说话，他知道他现在除了淫荡的呻吟声什么都说不出来。他只能张开腿努力圈住男人的腰身，而这个姿势能让Tony进入的更深。

　　Tony把男孩儿抵在墙上，下身毫不留情的操干着，他感觉到男孩儿的肉穴不断地收紧吮吸着他的肉棒，巨大的快感让他觉得头皮发麻，他随即享受般的放缓了动作，一面深深地插入，一面又随着收紧的肉穴缓缓的抽出，而这样的动作毫无置疑的每次都狠狠的摩擦到了男孩儿的生殖腔入口。Tony能感受到身下年轻的Omega抽搐般的战栗。

　　他低头凑到男孩儿耳边轻声问道，“你想被我干进生殖腔吗？”

　　Peter一面发出细碎的呻吟，一面收紧了揽住他肩膀的胳膊，他表现的又期待又害怕。他们做爱的时候其实并不常玩那个地方，一方面是因为Tony觉得他不能很好地控制自己，他担心自己会不小心导致男孩儿意外怀孕。另一方面是因为Peter分化的时间不长，生殖腔过于稚嫩而敏感。每次Tony进入那里的时候，他都表现的像是要因为那巨大而又陌生的快感昏厥过去。男孩儿对这种感觉喜欢又害怕。

　 “想被我操那里吗？”Tony又重复的问道。他的性器顶在男孩儿的生殖腔入口处摩挲着，而仅仅是这样的感觉就让Peter忍不住啜泣起来。他求饶一样的摇头，他有点害怕被在这种地方玩弄那里。

　　“别，别在这。唔啊啊！”猝不及防的，Tony在他发出拒绝的同时肉棒一点一点的挤入了男孩儿的生殖腔。Peter睁大了眼睛，像是被电流击中一样不住颤抖了起来，他不住的流着眼泪，红肿的嘴唇中发出咿呀的呻吟声，再也说不出一句完整的话。手指胡乱的抓着Tony的肩膀。

　　而Tony不为所动的继续着入侵的动作，插入到一半的时候，他停了下来，缓慢的抽出了一小段，随即更加用力的插入。Peter彻底被巨大的快感击溃。他把脸埋在了男人的肩膀上，随着被进入的动作不住啜泣。

　　直到Tony深入到顶点的子宫，他略微试探了一下，便一改之前缓慢的动作，略微抽出后便猛地撞向了紧闭的子宫口，在稚嫩的花腔中毫不留情的操干了起来，他的动作凶猛的像是要撞开那里操进男孩儿的子宫。

　　巨大的快感下年轻的Omega已经完全瘫软了。他眼神迷离的倚在墙上，脸颊通红，甚至连咬紧嘴唇的力气都失去了。那鲜嫩的如同花瓣一样唇微张着，通红的舌尖微微探了出来，从中不断发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟声，除了那根填满他生殖腔的肉棒再也想不起其他。Tony仰起头享受着细嫩而又紧缩的甬道中给他带来的极大快感，两个人再次接吻，共同沉浸在肉欲的漩涡中。

　　Peter在连绵不断的极端刺激之下终于控制不住的高潮了。他仰着头，肉穴缩的极紧，Tony一面感受着令人头皮发麻的快感，一面毫不留情的冲破紧缩的穴肉继续缓慢的抽插着极为敏感的花腔内壁。年轻的Omega痉挛一样的颤抖起来，他哭喊着，未曾有人抚慰过的肉棒前端猛地射出了大股的精液，Peter在难以承受的强烈快感侵袭下胡乱的抓伤了Tony的肩膀，这场高潮激烈又漫长，他激动的射了四五股才停下。

　　持续的性爱耗尽了年轻的Omega的所有力气。他眼神迷离的瘫软在墙上，无力的承受着已经超负荷的快感，晶亮的津液沿着他的嘴角流到脖子上，他就像是被操坏了的性爱娃娃，木然的再也做不出更多的回应。直到Tony终于在激烈的冲刺后猛地抽出射在他肌肉紧实的腹肌上，宣告这场性爱的结束。

　　Tony喘着粗气，随手在男孩儿细白的身体上用手指抹开那些浊白的液体，紧接着他有些恶劣的勾起两个人混合在一起的精液送到男孩儿嘴边，Peter转动眼珠看了他一眼，低头听话的将它舔净了。Tony满意的捏了下男孩儿的脸，奖赏一般的给了他一个吻。

　　“还能走吗？”男人问道。

　　Peter无力的点点头，虽然他自己都有点不相信。

　　“走不动的话我可以抱你，当然了，我是要收报酬的。”Tony毫无廉耻心的的说道。

　　男孩儿没好气的捡起自己的皮带砸向面前的人，“你今天收的报酬还不够多吗？”

　　“不够。”Tony说着，遗憾的看向男孩儿的头顶，“我本来打算把你绑起来操的，我为了这个还在墙上钉了根水管。”

　　Peter莫名其妙的抬头看上去，惊讶的发现在那盏橘黄色的小灯旁边真的钉着一根金属管子，他后知后觉的发现了不对的地方，“你什么时候……别告诉我这个灯也是你钉上去的？”

　　“是我钉的，你不会真以为我白站在这等了两个小时吧。”男人有些遗憾的搓了搓下巴，“只可惜水管没用上。”

　　“你他妈的是不是疯了。”Peter气的简直要抓狂，“我真想敲开你的脑子看看里面都装了些什么东西，你难道不怕被人看见吗？”

　　“我叫Friday封锁街区了，不会有人来的。”Tony无所谓的说道，他又伸出手揉捏了一把男孩儿的胸，看起来还想再来一发。Peter没好气的拍开了他。

　　他费力的把皱巴巴的衬衫穿上，那是他最喜欢的一件，可是现在全毁了。

　　“衬衫底下都是我的精液的感觉怎么样？”Tony恶劣的问道。

　　“不太好。”Peter皱着眉，“你要赔我的衣服。”

　　Tony笑了一下，没有说什么。他拉着男孩儿走回那栋小小的公寓，不过几十米，然而股间黏腻的触感让Peter红着脸走的极为不舒服。

　　两个人在开门的时候就又绵密的接吻，几乎是踏进玄关的一瞬间Tony就又像发情的野兽一样把他压在门板上不停的啃咬着他的脖子。男人又一次插入了他的肉穴，只不过这次没有进入生殖腔，单薄的门板在激烈的冲撞下发出碰碰的声响，Peter只能一边嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着一边祈祷自己的小房子虽然廉价又破旧但是隔音尚可了，虽然这不太可能。

　　“我在你们学校附近刚买了一座新公寓，明天你搬过去吧。”Tony亲吻着他的脸颊，“当然了，那里也有个巷子。”

　　而Peter只是无力的把手搭在他肩上，看了他一眼，没有应声。

　　他一直不是很喜欢接受Tony各种物质上的馈赠，虽然他知道Tony很有钱，也许很这个词还有些过于低估了。但是这种会给他一种非常不好的感觉，类似于被包养，而不是谈恋爱。

　　大概是因为像他这样的穷小子自尊心更容易受伤的缘故。

　　他们在门板上做了一会，直到Tony终于厌烦了这个姿势，于是两个人又纠缠着滚到了床上。

　　Tony看着男孩儿在自己身下潮红的脸，迷醉的低头咬他的耳垂。

　　“我想把你绑起来。”他在男孩儿耳边轻轻地说道，“就绑在我的房间里，你不用穿衣服，也不用再去上学，只要每天呆在房间里等我下班，接受我的亲吻，被我操到哭，然后含着我的精液睡觉。”

　　“嗯啊，就，就像一个性奴一样吗。”Peter眼神迷离的问道。

　　“对，我的小性奴。”Tony低笑出声，“你会喜欢这样的对吗。”

　　Peter也笑了，Tony的话听起来像是开玩笑，但是Peter知道他是认真的。他是真的想这么做，也的确能做到。

　　很多时候Tony看他的眼神会幽暗的让他觉得害怕，而他自从和Tony交往之后在学校里就显得越发不合群了。某天男人坐在车里等他放学，看见一个男性Alpha跟他拉拉扯扯，那个时候他刚分化没多久，还不能很好的控制自己的信息素。于是Tony当即戴着墨镜下了车毫不客气的把那个管不住下半身的Alpha一拳揍倒在地上，随即怒气冲冲的把他拉回车里。

　　这之后的一个礼拜Peter没去上学，他被绑在床上整整操了一个星期，不管怎么哭泣求饶都没有让男人心软。他就是那个时候被标记的。而那个礼拜之后他再也没必要担心控制不住信息素的问题了。他身上满满的充满占有欲的Alpha的味道足以让所有雄性望而却步。

　　Tony不断的在他脖子上烙下一个又一个暧昧的青紫，而Peter已经没力气去制止了，Peter能用自己的六块腹肌发誓他绝对不是什么疏于锻炼的的书呆子或者弱鸡，但是Tony每次做爱就像发疯，不把他操到腿软就不甘心一样。

　　男人拍了拍他的屁股，催促着他又换了一个姿势。于是Peter跪趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里，Tony一面不住地操弄着他的肉穴一面亲吻吮吸着男孩儿的脊背，他对这样不停地为他的大男孩儿打上烙印的举动总是乐此不疲。

　　“我在巷子里的时候，其实很想射在你的生殖腔里让你怀孕。”Tony低声说道，“咱们第二天就可以直接去登记结婚，我会给你一场最盛大的婚礼和狂欢，然后你要办休学，老老实实的把咱们的孩子生下来。”  
　　  
　　“开什么玩笑。”Peter脸埋在枕头里，闷闷的说道，“我才不要这样。”

　　

　　Tony笑了一下，他从男孩儿光滑的脊背上抬起头，伸出手指揪紧了男孩儿棕色的卷发，年轻的Omega吃痛的仰起了头。

　　他渐渐停止了抽插的动作，凑到男孩儿的耳边，声音轻柔的像是在说什么情话，“那你有什么更好的解决问题的办法？或者说，Peter·Parker，你能不能告诉我，为什么和我在一起的时候会觉得害怕？”

　　一股凉意窜上了男孩儿的脊背，他愕然的想要回头，却被Tony牢牢地压制住了。

　　“你他妈的……你监听我？”男孩儿气急败坏的问道。

　　“你还没回答我的提问。”Tony平静的说道，“我可以给你一个提示，如果回答的让我满意的话，明天你还有可能从这里爬起来去上学。但是要是说错了什么，你就不要指望再从这里踏出去了，我们就按照我的想法来解决问题，直到你怀孕为止。”

　　Peter愤怒的挣扎了一下，然而被反剪手臂压制住的姿势让他根本使不上力。

　　他简直要被气笑了，“你肆无忌惮的监听我，侵犯我的隐私，还做出这样的威胁，竟然还问我为什么害怕你？”

　　“我并不觉得自己错了。”男人毫无悔意的说道，“如果你觉得不公平，你也可以监听我，我没什么怕被你听见的。”

　　“谁要监听你，你难道一点都不懂得尊重别人吗？”Peter受不了的说道，“从我身上下去，我不想这样跟你说话！”

　　“可是我想。”Tony说道，又在男孩儿的肉穴里磨蹭了几下，缓缓的进入了敏感的生殖腔。他明显的感觉到身下的人难以抑制的颤抖起来。

　　“我不知道你为什么害怕，我一直觉得自己已经够克制的了，我在你差点被别人侵犯之后还是允许你回学校上学，因为你不愿意搬走，我也同意和你一起住在这栋又小又不安全的公寓，就连做爱的时候我都要一遍一遍的提醒自己尽量不在显眼的地方留下痕迹。我已经尽力做到这种地步，如果你还是感到害怕的话，那我到底为什么要这么克制自己？”

　　Peter有些发抖，然而他一时分不清是因为快感还是恐惧，他意识到Tony是认真的，他是真的抱着让自己怀孕好解决一切问题的方法。

　　“那我前面还说我很爱你呢，你他妈听到那里去了？选择性失忆了吗？”

　　男人挑了挑眉，“我当然听见了，不然我还会在这里征求你的意见而不是直接把你锁起来吗？”

　　“你管这叫征求意见？”Peter挣了一下被钳制的双手，“这种？”

　　“相信我，我已经尽力温和了。”Tony说道，“你不会尝试一下我想在你身上做的事的。”

　　男孩儿被刺激生殖腔的巨大快感搞得头脑发晕，他发着抖紧咬着嘴唇，好让自己尽量清醒。

　　Tony发现他把自己咬出了血，于是他停下了动作，伸出手想制止男孩儿接着弄伤自己。然而Peter赌气的偏过头躲开了他的触碰。

　　男人叹了口气，他松开对男孩儿的钳制，从年轻的Omega身体里撤了出来。

　　“好了好了，我骗你的。”Tony把男孩儿揽进怀里，“你知道我不舍得这么做，我只是……”

　　男人有些卡壳了，他轻轻地拍着男孩的后背，安抚性的，随即他眼神幽暗的吻了男孩儿的头发。

　　“别害怕，也别讨厌我。”

　　怀里的男孩儿逐渐停止了颤抖，过了一会，他慢慢伸出手回抱住了自己的恋人。

　　“我不会这么对你的，不会的。”Tony重复着，像是在安慰Peter，又像是在告诫自己，“我愿意为监听你而道歉……我只是，只是很怕失去你。Peter，别讨厌我。”

　　Peter没有吭声，他把头埋进男人的胸前，收紧了手臂。两个人像是忘记了刚才短暂的不愉快，又亲密的抱在了一起。

　　“我没有讨厌你，我刚才只是有些生气。”男孩儿闷闷的说道，“我不会讨厌你的，上帝知道我有多爱你。”

　　“好吧，为了你这句话，我愿意相信真的有上帝。”Tony笑了，“我也爱你，直到你同意之前，我可以一直等。”

　　他紧紧地抱着怀里的小恋人，像是要通过这样亲密的动作让自己相信他们真的毫无芥蒂，他一面想要遵从内心的欲望，一面又不愿意打破一切安好的假象，而他们越是相处，他就越是无法隐藏那些黑暗的念头。

　　我愿意一直等。

　　Tony低下头，给了男孩儿一个湿吻，Peter顺从的张开了嘴。

 

　　　　——直到欲望吞噬理智的那一刻。

　　


End file.
